100 Sugar Cubes
by yellowhorde
Summary: Sequel to my Petshop of Horrors drabble series, 100 Cups of Tea. Each drabble will have its own ratings and warnings and many will undoubtedly contain shonen ai andor yaoi content. Enjoy!
1. Dreams and Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Dreams and Regrets

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #154 - _"Animals in a different sort of jungle"_

DREAMS AND REGRETS

Curious and the needing to prove that he was not losing his mind, Leon found himself in the public library flipping through a book on prehistoric animals. A colorful illustration caught his eyes - a primitive man fighting a saber-tooth tiger.

His mind flashing back to the night he had spent with D in the museum. At the time he had felt vindicated in killing the creature that had attacked them. But now, looking at the picture, he felt only an unaccustomed pang of regret for destroying such a magnificent animal… even if it had only been in a dream.

THE END


	2. Safari

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Safari

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #155 - _"That sweet darkness called despair"_

SAFARI

The air was hot and heavy with the subtle reek of wild animal dung. Somewhere in the distance D caught the agitated roar of some great cat… and it sounded hungry. Trembling, he raised one hand to block the harsh light of the midday sun and scanned his surroundings with barely concealed desperation.

Fortunately, salvation arrived in the form of Leon juggling two sodas, an ice cream cone, and a small bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Man, the price of concessions in this zoo is _outrageous_!" He complained, handing D his treats.

"Thank you, Detective, you're a life saver!"

THE END


	3. They Bring Me Photographs

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: They Bring Me Photographs

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #156 – _'Overgrown Garden'_

THEY BRING ME PHOTOGRAPHS

Leon never saw anything so horrible. He prayed never to see anything like it ever again.

'_They bring me photographs,'_ he thought, staring at the pictures on his desk, _'and ask for justice.'_

Two in particular draw his eyes, two sides of the same tragedy. In one a little girl waves and smiles at the camera, her hair done in pigtails, eyes laughing, in the other, the ravaged, near-skeletal remains that had been found in a dumpster.

"There is no justice here,"He whispered and something deep in the untended garden of his heart died, "And there never will be."

THE END


	4. Jumping to Conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language and spoilers for Shin Petshop of Horrors

Title: Jumping to Conclusions

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #160 – _'Leon meets Taizu'_

JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS

Suspicion came naturally to Leon and when he saw D handing an envelope of money to a man wearing an expensive suit and a bad attitude, his feet were moving before his brain said, '_Go_.'

"Get away from him, you Mafia piece of shit!" Leon roared, pulling his revolver.

To his surprise, D threw himself between them.

"Taizu is not Yakuza," he exclaimed, "He's the building owner and he's just collecting rent."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Uh… Sorry, 'bout that," Leon mumbled, putting away his gun. Somehow he knew he had just made an enemy for life.

THE END


	5. They Bring Me Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: They Bring Me Flowers

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #161 – _Missed Connection_

THEY BRING ME FLOWERS

"Why didn't you bring roses?" Chris asked, pointing toward the lilacs in Leon's hands.

"Because these are her favorites."

Together, they trekked up a grassy knoll, Leon leading the way until they reached their destination. He'd been up here many times over the years, but it was Chris' first time and he was nervous.

"Will she like me?" He whispered.

"She'll love you, kiddo."

Leon knelt, his smile soft, eyes overly bright. "I brought you a visitor," he announced gruffly and gently prodded Chris forward. He gave Chris the lilacs and he placed them on the tombstone.

"Happy Birthday, Mom."

THE END


	6. Midnight Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating:

Warning:

Title: Midnight Train

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #161 – _Missed Connection_

MIDNIGHT TRAIN

"We'll never make it!" Leon panted, hurtling down the stairs.

Just as they reached the bottom, the car doors hissed closed and the subway shot off along the tunnel.

"Damn it," he yelled, exasperated, "That was the last one." He peeked into his wallet but all he had was a one and a five… not enough to catch a cab back to the shop.

"I could get us a ride," D offered quietly.

Images of eyeless birds and other weird and unexplainable things he had seen since meeting D flicked through his mind.

"No thanks," he mumbled, "I'd rather walk."

THE END


	7. Elbish Feuer

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Language. Very mild spoilers for Shin Petshop of Horrors volume one

Title: Elbish Feuer

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #163 - _Will o' the Wisp_

ELBISH FEUER

It was dark when Leon reached the crossroads. He squinted at the signs but his high school German proved worthless. Where's Berlin, damn it?

"Fuck it." With no city lights in sight, he resigned himself to a restless night under the stars. Unrolling his bedroll, he lay down, hungry and exhausted.

_Where are you, you son of a bitch? _

From the corner of his eyes, he caught flickering lights hovering over the road. For hours he watched them dance in silent fascination. It was almost like they were trying to tell him something…

"Left to Berlin," he mumbled sleepily, "Gotcha."

THE END


	8. Checkmate

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Checkmate

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #165 – "Stopped Clock"

CHECKMATE

It was raining the day Tetsu taught Chris how to play chess. An explanation of the pieces and their movements was followed by a rundown of the rules. He showed Chris how to write down the moves and when to punch the clock.

Well into their first official game, Tetsu stopped his clock and leaned back smugly. Chris was learning rapidly and would make a fine player… eventually.

Too late he realized the trap, simple yet lethal. Chris' knight moved across the board, followed by a gleeful, "Checkmate."

"Beginner's luck," he mumbled, then, "How about best two out of three?"

THE END


	9. Liar, Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: Implied violence

Title: Liar, Liar

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #173 – _'Purgatory'_

LIAR, LIAR

Leon handed a cup of coffee to the woman seated across from him. Handcuffs jingled as she accepted his offering.

She didn't look like a deranged killer, he thought, more like a kindergarten teacher. But one day something snapped inside and she blasted a co-worker in the face with a sawed-off shotgun….then calmly waited for the cops to arrest her. No muss, no fuss. No explanation.

"Why'd you kill her, Jo?"

"She lied about me," She replied calmly. Suddenly, her face twisted in rage, casting a demon's smile on an angel's face.

Leon shuddered.

"But she'll never do _that_ again."

THE END


	10. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #174 – _'Bridges'_

REGRETS

The yearly Christmas letters always found their way to the trash, the photographs to the shoebox under his bed. He didn't feel right displaying them on the fridge.

Looking at them, he would've sworn they were father and son enjoying a fishing expedition down on the pier, legs dangling in the water. His uncle was showing a five-year-old Chris how to put a worm on a hook, his face the very picture of patience and love.

_I should've been the one to teach him that,_ Leon thought dully. _It was supposed to be my job._

_I could've…. _

_But I didn't. _

THE END


End file.
